Dean's Choice
by Delena4Nian50
Summary: Summary: After the boys have their little walking tour of heaven and they have met with Joshua, he sends them home. What if only Sam woke up on the other side? What if Dean decided to stay in heaven…..or will he? Clearly he does in the show
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** This story takes place after Eric Kripke's season 5 episode "Dark Side of the Moon". I take no credit for the characters or the episode. All credit goes to the creators of Supernatural. I will warn readers. I am a fan of Dean showing his emotions strongly so if you hate that then don't read this story.

**Summary:** After the boys have their little walking tour of heaven and they have met with Joshua, he sends them home. What if only Sam woke up on the other side? What if Dean decided to stay in heaven…..or will he? (Clearly he does in the show; this is mostly a kind of extension scene) Let's find out!!!!

**Dean's Choice**

**Chapter 1:**

Sam breathed in a massive gulp of air followed up by a coughing fit. "Oh my god…..jeez! I hope those guys sleep with both eyes open from now till forever!" Sam turns himself towards his brother's bed expecting Dean to "wake" up any moment. Two minutes go by. Sam calls Dean's name, "Dean! Wake up man! Dean!" Sam wasn't sure of what was going on but he knew it couldn't be good. Five more minutes go by and still there is no response from his brother's body. Sam got up and started to shake Dean's body in an effort to get him to wake up. The only result was that now he had bloody hands from the gunshots. The feeling of complete terror and sadness created tears in the corners of his eyes. Sam needed to get help. _"Bobby will know what to do. He can always fix these things." _Sam thought.

**Bobby:** Hello?

**Sam:** Bobby. I don't have a lot of time to fill you in. Just listen. I am going to send Cas to come get you here. There was an accident and Dean and I were both hurt. I'm fine but he isn't.

**Bobby: **Sam, what do you mean accident? Where's Dean…..Where's your brother?

Sam and Bobby both remained silent on the phone. Sam just didn't want to say the words he needed to say to Bobby because that would make it true.

**Sam: **Dean is dead Bobby. He's dead and I don't know how to fix it!

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** This story takes place after Eric Kripke's season 5 episode "Dark Side of the Moon". I take no credit for the characters or the episode. All credit goes to the creators of Supernatural. I will warn readers. I am a fan of Dean showing his emotions strongly so if you hate that then don't read this story.

**Summary:** After the boys have their little walking tour of heaven and they have met with Joshua, he sends them home. What if only Sam woke up on the other side? What if Dean decided to stay in heaven…..or will he? (Clearly he does in the show; this is mostly a kind of extension scene) Let's find out!!!!

**Dean's Choice**

**Chapter 2:**

[Heaven]

Dean is back with his mom in their quaint Lawrence, Kansas home. She just prepared him a PB&J sandwich…..of course with the side addition of pie. Mary gets an upsetting call. We can tell its John because she lowered her voice so Dean could not hear. She and John go back and forth and eventually the conversation has ended. Dean slovenly saunters over to his upset mother and hugs her.

**Dean:** It's okay mom. I'll never leave you. I still love you.

Mary brushes her hands through her son's hair

**Mary:** Dean, you'll always be my little angel. Now go finish your lunch.

Dean walks over to the dining room table just as Castiel pops in.

**Castiel:** Dean! I finally found you! What are you still doing in heaven? Joshua sent you and Sam back!

**Dean:** Yeah, well….change of plans Cas!

**Castiel:** Dean…you can't stay here. It isn't your time. Sam and Bobby and the whole world still need you. Everyone is depending on you to help them!

**Dean:** SCREW THE WORLD!!!! I am tired of being the strong one; the one who everyone expects to fix everything. Sam doesn't need me anymore. I bet they don't even miss me. I just want the pain to go away. I am finally free of demons.

**Castiel:** You don't think people need you? Let's go find out!

Castiel zapped Dean and himself to the motel room. Sam was kneeling on the floor next to Dean's bed holding his hand.

**Sam:** Dean? Please come back to us. Bobby needs you…..I need you. This life is hard but together we can fight it. Please wake up!

Bobby is sitting by the motel room window, bottle of whiskey in hand, crying a river.

Dean is saddened by the fact that those he loves actually love and miss him in return. Dean agrees to leave heaven, but he has one condition.

**Dean: **I'll go, but there is someone I need to speak with before I leave otherwise no deal.

Castiel didn't need to ask who this person was. He could see who Dean's heart needed the most.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3a

**Note:** This story takes place after Eric Kripke's season 5 episode "Dark Side of the Moon". I take no credit for the characters or the episode. All credit goes to the creators of Supernatural. I will warn readers. I am a fan of Dean showing his emotions strongly so if you hate that then don't read this story.

**Summary:** After the boys have their little walking tour of heaven and they have met with Joshua, he sends them home. What if only Sam woke up on the other side? What if Dean decided to stay in heaven…..or will he? (Clearly he does in the show; this is mostly a kind of extension scene) Let's find out!!!!

**Dean's Choice**

**Chapter 3a:**

[Motel room]

Sam furiously screamed for Castiel. He figured he could get him to bring Bobby to the motel in the quickest way possible. He would need Bobby's help finding a way to get Dean's soul back n his body.

**Castiel:** Sam, you called?

**Sam:** I need you to bring Bobby here, now. It's really important.

Next thing Sam knew, Bobby was beside him

**Sam:** Thank you Cas.

**Castiel:** I must go. Dean is gonna need someone to guide him back.

**Sam:** Wait! You know where Dean is...Well?

**Castiel:** He is still in heaven. Apparently he doesn't want to leave, but I have convinced him. I just need to get back to him….before it is too late.

**Sam:** Too late? What does that mean?

**Castiel:** If a soul, who should not be, remains in heaven too long they eventually get stuck there.

Bobby chimed in, enraged by the conversation occurring around him.

**Bobby:** Listen here angel-boy! Dean will come back! You are gonna make sure of that or I am gonna make you regret meeting me! Now go!

**Castiel: **I am doing my best. Dean is incredibly stubborn, especially when he doesn't want to do something. He said he needs a little time. Plus I am not allowed to drag a soul from paradise unless given permission by that soul. It's their choice and Dean hasn't made a final one. I must go.

Castiel was gone just as fast as he'd arrived.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 3b

**Note:** This story takes place after Eric Kripke's season 5 episode "Dark Side of the Moon". I take no credit for the characters or the episode. All credit goes to the creators of Supernatural. I will warn readers. I am a fan of Dean showing his emotions strongly so if you hate that then don't read this story.

**Summary:** After the boys have their little walking tour of heaven and they have met with Joshua, he sends them home. What if only Sam woke up on the other side? What if Dean decided to stay in heaven…..or will he? (Clearly he does in the show; this is mostly a kind of extension, wacky doo, my own imagination running too far away from me scene) Let's find out!!!!

**Dean's Choice**

**Chapter 3b:**

When Castiel had zapped Dean, he ended up in this huge, vast field. There his eyes immediately locked onto the one person he longed to see just one more time.

**Jo: **Dean? Oh my god!

**Dean:** (teary eyed) Jo!

Jo ran to him, hugged and kissed him, with no intentions of letting him go.

**Dean:** Jo, I have missed you so much. There is something I never got to say to you, and I need to say it. I love you, Jo. Since that first moment you put the gun to my back I have always loved you.

Jo just locked her eyes into his dark green orbs and let her tears of happiness rain down.

**Jo:** Dean, I love you too.

Hearing those three little words spill from her beautiful lips made him happier than he ever had been.

**Dean:** I'll never leave you again. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I should have tried harder. It's my fault you are dead. (Light tears run down his cheeks)

**Jo: **Dean stop! Look at me; I am happier here than I ever was on earth. It's better this way. You should not blame yourself. You ordered me to stay back and I didn't listen. Only I can be blamed for this.

Time seems to stand still in heaven because Dean felt like he and Jo talked for years

**Castiel:** Dean. Thank goodness I found you. It's time to go.

**Dean:** Not yet, please Cas… If you have any respect for me at all, you'll give me more time.

**Castiel:** Alright, but I can only give you five more minutes. Then you have to say goodbye.

**Dean:** Fair enough. I guess you really have a heart

**Castiel:** Thanks… I think.

Dean walked back over to Jo to say his goodbyes to the love of his life. His eyes were completely glazed over with tears of sadness. Jo enveloped him in a giant hug.

**Dean: **At least I'll always know that you are somewhere safe.

**Jo: **Dean, we will see each other again. Hopefully not soon, but we will. I promise to wait for you…because you are worth it.

**Dean: **(sobbing) Jo, please…let me stay…please.

Jo just held Dean as he cried, shocked by how emotional Dean had become. Dean's legs had become like jello and he fell to the ground, no longer able to stand. He took Jo down with him. Jo signaled Cas to come and take Dean while he was distracted. She kissed his forehead saying goodbye. At the last second she decided to grab Dean's face and plant a most passionate kiss on him. Dean stopped crying and then he vanished with Castiel into the night.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 4

**Note:** This story takes place after Eric Kripke's season 5 episode "Dark Side of the Moon". I take no credit for the characters or the episode. All credit goes to the creators of Supernatural. I will warn readers. I am a fan of Dean showing his emotions strongly so if you hate that then don't read this story.

**Summary:** After the boys have their little walking tour of heaven and they have met with Joshua, he sends them home. What if only Sam woke up on the other side? What if Dean decided to stay in heaven…..or will he? (Clearly he does in the show; this is mostly a kind of extension, wacky doo, my own imagination running too far away from me scene) Let's find out!!!!

**Dean's Choice**

**Chapter 4:**

[Motel]

**Bobby:** I've tried everything from splashing water on him to drawing blood. He isn't in there anymore Sam…I'm sorry. I don't know what to do.

**Sam:** (softly) There has to be something we aren't trying.

About an hour later, Sam heard a noise from Dean's bed. He turns and sees Dean's chest gently rising and falling, just as if he were sleeping. Next thing he sees is Dean's eyes snap open and immediately squeeze shut as he chokes on air; air that has not been passing through his lungs for a few hours now.

**Sam:** Dean! Oh, thank god!

Sam rushed towards his brother and squeezed him tight.

**Bobby:** Dean! Thank goodness you're back!

**Dean:** (raspy) wa…er…s'm

**Sam:** Hey Bobby, toss me a Poland spring from the fridge would ya. All I have right here is beer and tequila

**Dean:** Th's…f'n

Sam just projected a look at his brother stating a strong no on that subject.

**Sam:** Dean, what happened? I woke up, scared and you never did.

Dean started to let the tears fall and his emotional barriers break down again. Sam wrapped his brother in his arms. Dean didn't fight it.

**Dean:** I just wanted it all to stop. The pain. The pressure. Anger. Fear. Destiny. If I stayed dead, I would not have to deal with it.

Bobby rolled over to the bed, gave him the water and hugged Dean

**Bobby:** Dean, you really scared me son. I'm just glad you are home safe and sound.

**Sam:** Look, why don't we get you cleaned up and take care of this mess (meaning the blood).

Sam summoned Castiel and he brought Bobby back home.

Dean got up and took his bloodied shirts off. He proceeded to the closet where his "fresh" clothes were being stored. He decided on his black sweatpants and a white t-shirt.

**Dean:** Sam...Could we take a break…for maybe a week or so? I just need some time.

**Sam:** (concerned) Yea…sure Dean…whenever you are ready…are you okay man? Because those guys might come back.

Dean did not respond. Sam slid on his jacket and headed towards the door.

**Sam:** Dean, you hungry man? I am going to get some dinner.

**Dean:** Nah. Just need some sleep

Sam watched Dean as he picked up the bottle of whiskey, but he put it down just as quickly. Practically half of the bottle was already gone. Sam walked out the door and headed for the impala.

**Sam:** Alright! This me praying! You better be listening! Dean is a good man; he doesn't deserve all this pain. Please, couldn't you just lighten his load a little? It's too much on his shoulders.

[Motel Room]

Dean is lying in bed, fists clenched in the sheets, his eyes moving rapidly under his eyelids. Sweat drenched his body. That meant he was having a nightmare…about hell.

**Dean:** No...No…stop! Help me! No…

Just then Sam cam through the door, dinner in hand. He ran to Dean's bed to stop his dream.

**Sam:** Dean! Stop I'm here! Wake up man!

Dean practically jumped off his bed. His whole body shook and shivered intensely. Dean just sobbed and grabbed tightly at Sam. He finally got back to sleep, but Sam had to hold his hand while he slept. (Thanks for nothing) Sam thought to himself.

Dean slept restlessly throughout the night. Sam gently ran his hand through Dean's hair as a reassurance for his brother. Sam finally fell asleep; his head resting on a smaller section of the mattress next to Dean's left side.

_**Sam:**__ Everything will be alright big brother. I'm right here for you (Sam's thoughts before sleep claimed him)._

**The End!**

**Reviews Please! Tell what you though, if you have any suggestions, questions, or comments, just send me a message.**


End file.
